


Senior Survivor

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan - Freeform, 2009 Phil, High School, High School competition, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Senior Survivor, high school dan and phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's high school puts on a competition in which the student body chooses the contestants. Dan Howell is surprisingly chosen for said competition. He has no desire to participate in Senior Survivor. He may have even made a scene and demanded someone else take his place, that is, if his teammate didn't happen to be the one and only Phil Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Survivor

Dan shuffled slowly to the auditorium, his friends Peej and Chris not far behind.

                It was the start of Senior Survivor. The teams would be announced this Friday and the chaos would begin on Monday. Senior Survivor was an infamous competition that Dan’s high school put on every year.  7 teams were chosen by the student body and they competed in a series of competitions until one team reigned supreme. The teams had to stay in the school for two weeks, sleeping and eating on the uncomfortable linoleum floor with nothing but their sleeping bags to make it even relatively comfortable.

                Dan didn’t have very many expectations for this year’s Senior Survivor. Sure, he was a senior this year which is made it more interesting since he would know all of the contestants, but he’d never had very much school spirit so it was hard to create the same excited atmosphere some of his classmates had. All his school had offered so far was dodgy tacos at lunch and dickheads who thought calling people gay was an insult. Oh, and his good friends Peej and Chris.

There was also the miniscule possibility of maybe, just maybe, exchanging a hey or a fist bump with Phil Lester when he not so accidentally met him on his routes to class.

                Phil was the writer, director, and editor of the school announcements video they showed every morning. Before Phil, the announcements were droned through the overhead speakers by their principal’s horribly monotonous voice. Now that Phil had taken over, the announcements were filled with cruddy photoshopped pictures of teacher’s heads  on animals, and terrible paint drawings of what the cafeteria was passing as food that day. It may seem like a bad combination to others, but with Phil in front of the camera it somehow became perfect. The quirkiness of his editing style was his brand, and, dare Dan say it, was actually pretty cool considering it was associated with his school.

                He sat down in his seat with Peej and Chris to his left. “What teams d’ya think will be picked this year?” Peej mused. “Probably Carrie,” Chris said, “Pete as well. They like to pick teams from every area of the school. They’ll cover the choir folk quota.” Peej nodded and continued their in depth conversation of every person in their grade and how likely it was they’d be chosen. Dan had just begun to zone out when…

                “Phil? Yeah maybe. Everyone knows and likes him. He’d cover the ‘arts’ sort of crowd. But who would be his partner?” Peej wondered.  They didn’t have time to discuss because the lights began to dim and their principal walked onto stage.

                “Hello seniors! I hope you’re all ready to learn your 2016 Senior Survivor teams! Remember that this is first and foremost a beacon on our unwavering school spirit and also a fundraiser for a charity of the winning team’s choice! So be proud of your team, donate generously, and without further ado let’s announce the lucky students!” Their principal finished, grinning as the auditorium filled with cheers. “From our singing department….”

                Peej and Chris had been right about Carrie and Pete. He heard other names he recognized, like Dodie and Evan, Savannah and Bertie, Louise and Hazel…. “And for the seventh and final team from our theatre and film department-“ there were loud whoops from around Dan. A third of them credited to Peej and Chris. Dan stifled a laugh. “Phil Lester-“ “Called it!” Chris whispered. “-and Dan Howell!”

 Stomping and cheering ensued from everyone around him. Peej and Chris were laughing and shaking Dan like they’d won the lottery. Dan’s eyes were wide. Sure, he’d been in many school plays, a lot of the time he was the lead, but he didn’t think he was known well enough to be voted into Senior Survivor. He pushed his hair back and took a deep breath. “You’ll do great, mate.” Chris said and Peej nodded in agreement.

Dan nodded as well, trying to convince himself. As the auditorium cleared up, he caught Phil’s eye who winked and gestured with his head to meet him in the hall. Dan blushed and turned to Peej and Chris to say where he was going, but all they did was wiggle their eyebrows.  He groaned. “You guys are literally the worst.” He complained halfheartedly, blushing even more. They laughed and playfully shoved him towards the hall where Phil would be waiting. “Wouldn’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting, would you?” Chris said cheekily. Dan didn’t dignify that question with a response and slunk through the crowd to see what Phil wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaaa it's been a while. Sorry. I just got the urge to write these again as I saw Houston tatinof last night! No spoilers except for it was amazing and they have actual legs and are so tall! Anyways it's funny because the real live school that I got this au from is ironically called 'Howell High School'. I hope you enjoy it! This is just a short premise sort of chapter to get the story rolling. Phil and Dan will meet in the next chapter. Comment if you enjoy it! They fuel my writing:)


End file.
